


Water

by protect-him (protect_him)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, MerFenris, merfenders, mermanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_him/pseuds/protect-him
Summary: Day 6 (yes, it's late). The theme was 'Water' and a kiss was requested by the wonderfulDovaBunny. And how could I resist setting it in my merfenders Through Glass universe with a prompt likewater??





	Water

Bubbles swirled around Anders’ brightly colored fin and he giggled at the tickling sensation. He swam up to break the surface, only to have his head doused with water from the waterfall. He shook his head and dove forward to get out of the direct pour of the water.

“Fenris! Come try!”

Fenris had stopped when he came to a rock on the opposite side of the pool and was huddled on a ledge just beneath the surface. The roar of the waterfall frightened him.

It was thanks to Fenris they had found the pool, but Fenris seemed to be regretting it.

The mers had been swimming together along the shore. Anders had made sure that they were swimming  _ away _ from the human’s waterfront mansion where Fenris would see the pool where he’d been held captive. Anders knew it was still there and that the pool was still empty, waiting for Fenris to be captured and returned to him.

Anders had been swimming along the coast many times before. He leapt out of the water frequently, delighting in the way the sunlight danced off his bright scales and the droplets of water he flung from his arms and tail.

Fenris was more reserved. As a deep sea mer, he was less flashy and he was more reserved due to his lack of socialization. Anders may be a lone mer now, but he used to have a pod and had been raised by the strict mers who had adopted him as a lost orphan mer. Eventually, he had tired of the strict rules and the monotony of their cloistered life far from any possible contact with humans, and had ran away from the pod. He had never regretted it.

The shore was delightful to Anders. Sea birds gathered and cried above and there was such a variety of sea life and scenery to see where the land met the sea. Seeing the occasional human was another thrill that Anders relished. Even though it was dangerous, it was worth it.

Anders had been swimming quickly along the shore when Fenris had stopped and approached the land. Anders had followed, soon realizing that Fenris had found a river feeding into the ocean. Always adventurous, Anders had taken Fenris’s hand and they had started up the river. The fresh water felt smooth and sticky after the salty water they were used to, but it was all new and exciting. Fenris was nervous, but also eager. All the way up until the waterfall.

Fenris refused to go near it.

Anders loved it.

It was everything exciting and beautiful.

It was terrifying to Fenris. Too much noise.

Anders swam up to Fenris and took his hand. “Fenris, come on, it feels so good!”

“Fenners scare.” Fenris shook his head insistently.

Anders sighed, taking a moment to hug the other mer’s hunched shoulders. He rubbed their noses together until Fenris looked into his eyes. Anders smiled, and Fenris smiled back, reluctantly.

“Try?” Anders asked.

Fenris looked past him to the waterfall—underwater, all it appeared to be was a cascade of bubbles spiraling deep down into the darkest part of the pool. To Fenris it looked like a trap. He worried that being a weaker swimmer he would get carried down and that there would be some kind of predator waiting in the shadows.

Anders followed Fenris’s gaze to the darkest part of the water.

“Is it too deep?” He asked, knowing how Fenris preferred shallow water.

Fenris nodded slowly.

“The water isn’t strong enough to pull you down there, and there’s nothing there anyway but yummy little fish and rocks.”

“Yummy fish?” Fenris’s ears perked up.

“You haven’t had river fish yet have you?” Anders asked. “Yummy!”

Fenris looked back to the swirl of bubbles and shook his head again.

“It looks worse from underwater,” Anders said. “Let’s go up and see the waterfall.”

He took Fenris’s hand and pulled him towards the surface. Fenris followed, nervous but curious to see what had Anders so intrigued.

They broke the surface and took a moment to suck in air and let their lungs change so they could breathe above the water. Anders had been helping Fenris practice, so now the change was much easier for him and nearly painless.

Once they were both recovered, Anders pointed to the long fall of white water glittering in the sun. A rainbow shimmered in the midst of the roaring fall.

Fenris’s eyes widened at the sight. He held onto Anders’ hand tightly and wriggled closer to him, but remained captivated by the sight.

“What do you think?” Anders asked.

“It loud,” Fenris said, but he tilted his head as he watched the droplets that sprayed out from the fall, peppering the water around most of the pool with a a misty wetness. The surface of the pool was a kaleidoscope of ripples.

“Pretty,” Fenris admitted.

“Let’s go closer,” Anders said, tugging Fenris gently. Fenris let Anders pull him closer to the water, his ears twitching as the misty droplets began to tickle them.

Fenris tried to ward off the increasing patter of the droplets with his hand as they got closer, but Anders just laughed and turned his face up into the water.

Fenris gave up and let the water run over him, blinking to keep it out of his eyes. He was not used to being wet but also using his land lungs. Before, when required to change, he was also out of the water and dry. At first he didn’t understand why a mer would change to use land lungs when still in the water.

Soon they were directly beneath the waterfall.

Fenris was focusing on keeping his shoulders above water, afraid of going under.

“I won’t let you go down,” Anders reassured him, squeezing Fenris’s hand. “What do you think?”

Fenris had adjusted to the water, and was now looking around him, enjoying the sensation of the water on his head and shoulders and the curtain of water on all sides.

“Should we go under?” Anders asked. “I won’t let go.”

Fenris nodded, preparing himself to switch to his water lungs as Anders did the same. Anders watched Fenris duck under the water with delight. Fenris always closed his eyes while he switched back, his nose wrinkling as he blew out the remainder of the air in his lungs.

But Anders surprised him this time. As Fenris opened his eyes, Anders swept forward and kissed him. Fenris let go of Anders’ hand in his surprise, but Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris’s shoulders.

Bubbles swirled around them, tickling their fins and faces, enveloping them completely in a swath of sparkling white. Fenris’s white hair floated around his face, mingling with the gold of Anders’ as they floated mid-stream in the current of water beneath the waterfall. Anders’ tail fluttered as he worked to keep them from sinking or tipping over. Fenris’s tail wriggled, but more with excitement at the overwhelming sensations surrounding him.

When the kiss ended, Fenris’s eyes were bright and eager.

“Anners kiss!”

“Were you surprised?”

Fenris’s teeth showed, a bright flash of white, as he laughed and ducked forward to nuzzle against Anders’ neck.

“I take it you liked the kiss?” Anders said, laughing as well.

“Mow kiss!”

Fenris quickly raised his head to kiss Anders, though in his hurry he hadn’t time to aim properly and kissed the corner of Anders’ lips, hurried and desperate, pulling away shyly to bury his head against Anders’ skin.

Anders laughed and swung his tail to spin them in a tight circle. Fenris made a high-pitched noise of excitement as Anders hugged and tried to wrap himself even tighter around Fenris.

They stayed in the pool until evening, when Anders insisted on heading back to their cave for safety. Fenris was exhausted from playing in the waterfall, leaping up into the water and diving down with Anders to catch the yummy freshwater fish. Anders had his arms gently wrapped around Fenris as they swam back and curled up in Anders’ nest.

“Anners, mow kiss,” Fenris mumbled sleepily.

“One more,” Anders said, brushing back Fenris’s hair to kiss him again before collapsing against him in a purring pile of fins and limbs, their first last kiss of many happy days together.


End file.
